Jealously
by Ishimaru Miwa
Summary: While searching for a watch in Pirika’s room, Ren stumbles across a letter to a guy, “Asuya”. RenxPiri. My first story!
1. Jealously Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Shaman King or the characters in this story. I only own the OC(s) in this story.

Summary – While searching for a watch in Pirika's room, Ren stumbles across a letter to a guy, "Asuya". RenxPiri. My first story!

(Ren lives in Yoh's house. They do not have their spirits, and they are in the same high school. Ren and Pirika are the same age)

Jealously

It was a calm Sunday morning in the shaman world and our favourite shamans are enjoying a well deserved rest. Until...

"What!"

The birds promptly took off as the ground vibrated, shaking the trees. Clothes and items of all sorts were thrown across the room of a particularly angry Tao.

Ren was searching for something his sister, Jun, had given to him for his birthday. His watch. He had promised Jun he could wear it on her birthday and Jun's birthday was tomorrow, on Monday.

"Calm down. Think Ren! It must be in here somewhere." He thought to himself as he rummaged through his drawers.

After an hour of searching however, his watch still had not been found. Someone must have taken it, he thought, as hehad remembered putting the watch on his table. The people here are too honest to steal. Someone must be playing a trick on me.

Flashback

"Stop gobbling up all the food, you idiot. Other people need to eat as well." Ren commented, as he saw HoroHoro eating up the food Tamao had cooked.

"What did you call me! And I am still a growing boy, unlike you, shorty." HoroHoro replied, taking pleasurein the fact that he was taller than Ren.

"Shorty! I am not short! How dare you even accuse me of being short? I just not as tall as you are! By the way, don't you know many taller people grow to be hunchbacks?"(No offense to those who are tall. Im not sure this infomation is correct, my friend justsaid it.)

"Stop it you two, or no breakfast for HoroHoro and no milk for Ren. Yoh, there is no more food in the refrigerator. Buy the food from the supermarket and do a thousand pushups, five hundred sit-ups and another five hundred pull-ups when you get back."

"Yes Anna," they replied in unison, but not before HoroHoro gave Ren a dirty look.

End Flashback

"Grr, it must be that idiot Ainu who stole my watch for revenge. I need to get it back. Where would it be? In his room? Nah. He may be an idiot, but he isn't stupid. In Anna's room? He wouldn't dare go in. He must have hid it in a place where I'll never find. That's it! His sister's room! He knows I'll never go in." Ren muttered to himself.

"I could just sneak into her room, get the watch and she'll never know."

Congratulating himself for his brilliant plan, he turned and walked towards the door.

Ren stuck his head out of the gap when he opened the door. He looked left and right, left and right again and slowly eased his body through the opening.

He tiptoed immediately, as he was not about to let anyonehear his footsteps.He also did not want people to see himentering Pirika's room, as they would think that they were going out or something, and he certainly did not want anyone to think so.

He tiptoed down the corridors, stopping at a closed door and knocked softly. After knocking for three times, and when no one answered, Ren slowly opened the door.

The room was dark until he switched on the lights. The sight that greeted him was appalling. Her room consisted of blue, and more blue.

Her bed was a dark blue, with a light blue blanket and her cabinet was a sky blue, with patterns of navy blue clouds on it. Her walls were painted baby blue, as was the colour of her carpet which covered the whole floor. Her study table was an azure blue.

Ren had to rub his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming and he was already getting a headache. He had never expected her room to consist of only blue. He had expected at least some pink, or purple, or yellow or green. Ah, who cares? He only came to get his watch.

Ren walked into her room, closing the door behind him. First, he started with her study table. The table was piled high with worksheets, and Ren carried the papers and put them down onto the ground. Then he started searching for his watch.

Ren searched high and low for his watch. He was lucky Pirika was out with her friends. He searched her table, her cabinet and her bed. He looked under the bed and saw something reflecting light into his eyes. He grabbed the thing and took it.

It was his watch. Ren smirked, knowing he had outsmarted HoroHoro once again. Ren put the watch into his pocket and carried the papers onto the table, putting them in their respectful places.

Just then, he saw a letter on Pirika's table. His curiosity aroused, he took the letter in his hands.

Ren opened the letter slowly, reading the contents out.

Dear Asuya,

How are you doing? I have not seen you in such a long time and I missed you so much! Brother and I are doing well and we are currently living in a friend's house. I had studied hard for the past year and I had passed with flying colours! I would have liked to defeat a certain someone though, but his grades are still too high.

Hey, I heard that you are coming to Japan to study but have not chosen a school yet. Why don't you come to my school? It's Funbari High and the school's standard is not bad. I really hope you would consider it. Oh! Brother's calling for me. Bye! Hope to hear from you soon!

Love,

Pirika

That was the end of the letter. Ren's eye twitched. Missed him so much? Why don't you come to my school? Love, Pirika! This was a little too much. Who exactly is this person anyway, to steal HIS Pirika away from him! Wait, did I just say MY Pirika? Oh no... I must be hanging out with HoroHoro too much.

Ren pushed the thought to the back of his mind and slowly tiptoed out. He then proceeded to the kitchen to have his breakfast.

The aroma of coffee and scrambled eggs hit him as he walked into the kitchen. Ren's stomach rumbled loudly. He had not noticed he was that hungry. HoroHoro laughed out loud.

"HAHA! The almighty Tao can be hungry!"

"Shut up, you idiot Ainu." Ren told him as he prepared for another fight. This was going to be another long day indeed.

Hi! How was this for chapter one? I hope you liked it! Please review cause I want to know how you think about this chapter! Im sorry if this story sounds like any othersyou've readbut this is really original. I thought of it while I was writingthecompositions my mother wants me to write.


	2. Jealously Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Shaman King or the characters in this story. I only own the OC(s) in this story.

Summary – While searching for a watch in Pirika's room, Ren stumbles across a letter to a guy, "Asuya". RenxPiri. My first story!

(Ren lives in Yoh's house. They do not have their spirits, and they are in the same high school. Ren and Pirika are the same age)

People's thoughts are in Monotype Corsiva (if there's even any at all).

Jealously – Chapter Two

Monday

It was six in the morning and Ren was still in bed. It was unusual for the purple haired Chinese boy to still be sleeping at six, but he had been up till twelve midnight thinking (and worrying) about something. He still has not figured out who the person in the letter was, and he was getting anxious.

"Ring! Ring!" Ren's hand immediately shot up, grabbed the alarm clock on his bedside table, and threw it against the wall. Ren groaned as he climbed out from his soft, fluffy and purple bed.

As Ren opened his eyes, he saw a blurred from of something red and white against the wall. "Not another one… This is the seventh time I have to get a new alarm clock…"

As his eyes were still a little blurry, he staggered a little as he walked the few meters to his cabinet. He opened the cabinet door, took out his usual school uniform (a white shirt when long blue pants), and began to dress.

Then, remembering what day it was, Ren opened his top drawer (which he had locked the day before) and took out a beautiful gold watch. He put it on his wrist, admired it for a moment and exited the room.

The watch was given to him by his sister, Jun, and he had promised her he would wear it on her birthday, which was today. Ren walked to the kitchen and sat down to eat the food Tamao had prepared. The rest of the gang had already started eating.

"Hey Ren, are you sick or something? You seem really tired and you are unusually late today," asked a concerned Pirika.

"No. It's just that I slept late yesterday as I was thinking about something," Ren replied, still wondering who that person in the letter was.

"Alright then. Oh my… it's six thirty already… well, I'm going to school now! Bye Brother! Bye everyone!" Pirika exclaimed as she grabbed her school bag and ran out of the door. Ren just looked up, mumbled a soft "Bye" and continued eating his food. It started raining soon after she left.

At exactly six forty-five, Ren took his school bag and left the house, driving his sleek sliver Mercedes car. (I don't know if he's allowed to drive yet, but let's just say he's allowed to drive).

After driving for about fifteen minutes, Ren saw Pirika at the bus stop, shivering and holding her arms around herself tightly. Her hair was messy and it seemed she had run in the rain as her clothes were wet too. Then, she would rub her hands together to get warmth.

Ren pulled over at the bus stop and motioned for her to get into the car. Pirika cocked her head sideways before getting on. She opened and closed the door carefully, making sure not to damage any part of the car.

"Thanks," Pirika said, once she had (carefully) locked the car door.

"I just thought that if your brother knew I saw you sheltering in the bus stop and did not help you, he would start another fight." Ren looked sideways a little so Pirika could not see his blush.

Pirika giggled. "Thanks anyway." She opened her bag and held out a box wrapped in "Happy Birthday" wrappers and asked,"It's Jun's Birthday today, right? Could you help me pass this to her please?"

"Sure," Ren replied, as he took the present from her. Their hands brushed against each other. Ren shivered from the mere contact. He had never felt so uncomfortable with anyone else before.

"Ren? Are you there?" Pirika queried as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" asked a startled Ren, "Why has the car stopped?"

"That was what I was going to tell you. You looked like you were thinking of something really important and you forgot about the world outside."

Ren turned the key and started the engine.

"Pirika… Actually I wanted to ask you who the person was in your…,"

"Hey! We reached our school!" Pirika interrupted, pushing the car door open and stepping out. She did that because she knew Ren would not be a gentleman to even open the car door for her. "Thanks Ren!"

Pirika closed the car door and waved goodbye.

"Wait! We will walk to class together." Ren told her. (They're in the same classes). He was determined to find out who the person was.

Pirika waited for him as he parked his car and walked up to her and then she started walking to her class together with him.

"Ren, are you sure you are alright? You sure are acting weird today. Driving me to school and walking me to class? Are you sure you not sick or anything?"

Pirika put her hand on his forehead. She could see Ren's fan girls looking at her enviously and she quickly put her hand back.

"Yes. I am sure I'm alright. Who was the person you were writing…" Ren had not finished his sentence when he was interrupted once again.

"Hi Pirika! Well… could you come here for a moment please?" Pirika barely had time to reply before she was ushered forward by her friend, Miyu.

"Wait for me there, please Ren?" Pirika had this really cute look on the face which Ren could not say no to. He nodded his head.

Even at a distance of about five meters, Ren could hear their whispers.

"Pirika… Why are you going out with Tao? His many fan girls will murder you!" Miyu cried.

Pirika was really confused. "What are you talking about, Miyu? Who said I was going out with Ren?"

"Oh my… you're already on a first-name basis! Never mind about the fan girls then. Love will prevail!" Miyu was really excited about her friend getting a boyfriend and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Then, when you grow up and get married, you will have many kids and live happily ever after!" By now, Miyu was running and jumping about her friend.

"Let's see… The first one will be called Arika, the second one will be Beniko, the third will be Chizumi," she went on and on. "The twenty-fifth will be Yumi, and the twenty-sixth will be..."

"Excuse me, but Pirika and I will be late if you keep going on." Ren's voice rang out. Apparently, he was tired of waiting for Pirika and hearing Miyu saying about children.

"I'm sorry!" Miyu squeaked, a deep blush imprinted on her cheeks.

"Hi Ren. I'm sorry for making you wait. Let's go now? Bye Miyu! See you later during recess." Pirika waved goodbye to Miyu and walked along the corridors with Ren.

Pirika giggled as she thought about what Miyu had implied. Ren and I! It's impossible, right?

Ren noticed her giggle and he gave her a questioning look.

"Miyu thought I was going out with you! It's ridiculous, don't you think? The chance of that is one in a million."

"Yeah…" Ren replied. I don't like Pirika right? But why do I feel so sad all of a sudden?

Hi! It's me again! It was very interesting writing this! (Actually it was very tiring rotting my fingers typing out this chapter, burning the midnight oil. It also wasted me lots of blood and sweat to get this horrible chapter down…). So pity me and review!


	3. Jealously Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own Shaman King or the characters in this story. I only own the OC(s) in this story.

Summary – While searching for a watch in Pirika's room, Ren stumbles across a letter to a guy, "Asuya". RenxPiri. My first story!

(Ren lives in Yoh's house. They do not have their spirits, and they are in the same high school. Ren and Pirika are the same age)

I've decided that their thoughts will be in Italics. A really big thank you to Exploded Toilet Bowl and Particles of Sand for suggesting it.

Jealously – Chapter Three

Ren leaned against the wall, smirking as yet another one of his fan girls fainted when he flashed a smile at them. _Pathetic, Pirika never faints or does anything like what my fan girls do when I smile._

He was waiting outside the ladies, waiting for Pirika to come out. They were still a long way from class when Pirika told him not to wait for her and ran into the toilet.

_Who does she think she is, asking me not to wait when I want to? Wait... I want to? I must be thinking too much. And why do I blush around her when I wouldn't around other girls?_

_Grrr... Why is it that whenever I ask her about the person in the letter, someone would interrupt? I'll wait till she comes out and then I will definitely ask her and there will be no more interruptions._

Ren was still thinking about why Pirika had such an effect on him when he was knocked down by an unknown force.

"Ouch!"

He heard someone cry out a second after he was knocked down.'I must have bumped into someone... no... a person must have bumped into me. How dare he knock me, the great Tao, down?'

Ren was currently sitting with his bottom and the soles of his feet on the floor. His hands were supporting him, and he got up painfully. Once he stood up, he had a good look at the boy who knocked him down.

Ren noted that he had short brown hair, much like Yoh's, but he did not have headphones. His eyes were a beautiful purple and he wore the school's uniform. _He's from our school. Strange... I've never seen him before._

Ren glowered at theboy who was lying sprawled on the ground. He stood up slowly and met his gaze evenly.

"Never knock me down again you hear? If you ever knock me down again, I'll make sure you never live to see the next day. Is that clear?"

The boy was just about to reply when...

"Ren! What do you think you're doing? Instead of helping him up, you threaten him. I had expected something better from you."

Ren whirled around and saw Pirika standing near the toilet door. Her face was red, and she was probably angry with Ren for being a jerk.

"I know you are popular with girls and all, but that does not entitle you to frighten anyone and I mean anyone at all. So what if they don't get the good grades like you do and are less popular than you are, Mr I-am-the-almighty-Tao."

Pirika smiled at the boy and said something like "Hi. Long time no see." The boy smiled back at her and they walked down the corridors. Before leaving however, Pirika shot Ren a very disgusted look.

You might have thought that Ren would be furious when Pirika talked to him like that, but his mood was far from angry. In fact, he was rather surprised and happy. It was a nice change from all the obedient servants and the giggling fan girls he has.

* * *

With Pirika... 

_I can't believe Ren's nerve. First being asuch gentleman then transforming into a jerk. Sometimes, I really wonder how he can get fan girls like that. And how could he treat Asuya so badly?_

_He isn't worth thinking about Pirika... Come on... think of anything... My brother! Has he been bathing lately? His hair must be kept in tip top condition. Maybe I should borrow some shampoo from Ren for brother. No! Listen here Pirika, STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!_

"Pirika?"

Asuya was confused about why Pirika had been deep in thought. He had initially thought that Pirika would be overjoyed upon seeing him, but... she wasn't even speaking to him.

"Yes Asuya? Is there a problem?" Pirika looked at him and tilted her head a little to the right.

"You seemed really deep in thought. What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing really..." Pirika did not want to tell Asuya she had a tiny little crush on the person who could receive the No. 1 Biggest Jerk award.

Asuya had been Pirika's friend for a long time and he could tell from one glance that something was wrong. He gripped her shoulders and looked at her in the eye.

"Are you very sure you're alright? Did someone bully you again?"

Pirika stuttered a little and lowered her head. "No... no one bullied me."

Asuya just left it as that. He knew something was bothering her but he won't force her to tell him. If Pirika wants to tell him, she tell him. If not, well, he still won't force her to tell him. He quickly changed the subject. (Do you think this paragraph is weird? I do...)

"Well, where's the way to the Principal's Office? We have been walking for a long time already, haven't we?

Pirika immediately smiled. "We just have to walk a little more till we get there! Hey, all you're talking about is me. How about you? How's your life been when I left the town?"

"It was alright, but a little boring without HoroHoro and you. Is that the Principal's Office?"

Pirika confirmed that it was and they stepped into the room. The room was square, with a blue sofa and a lamp on the right side of the room, a wooden desk and a chair with two other chairs facing it, and a huge shelf with loads of books on the left side. The principal was a kind lady in her late fifties who could be stern when she wanted to.

"Good morning Madam Tan. This is the new pupil, Asuya. He is here to collect his schedule." Pirika said politely and bowed.

"Ah, the new student." She rummaged through the papers on her desk and finally took out a piece of paper. "There you go." She put on a stern look and told him firmly, "When you're in my school, I expect nothing but the best. You must study hard to get good grades, understood?"

Asuya grinned and saluted the principal. "Yes Madam!" He bowed and marched out of the room.

Pirika burst into a fit of giggles. She felt really grateful to Asuya. He always knew how to make her laugh.

"Pirika, he is in your class. Teach him if he doesn't know his work. This is a pass which allows you to skip half an hour of class for a day and bring him around the school compound. You may go now," Madam Tan told her and handed her a pass with a red string to hang around her neck. She had a huge smile on her face so apparently she found Asuya amusing as well.

Pirika then rushed out of the room after Asuya and led him to explore the school. She showed him the library, the school field, the pond, the canteen the gym and finally the classroom which they would be studying in.

Asuya was really impressed with the school. "Wow," he would say, "This is way better than the schools located in our hometown."

"Yes! And there's a swimming pool too! You want to go swimming sometime with me? Oh, we've reached the classroom. Follow me in."

Pirika knocked and opened the door. She greeted the teacher, Mrs. Ong, and showed her the pass Madam Tan had given to her. Asuya then introduced himself as the new student.

"Good morning Mrs. Ong, I'm Hyuuga Asuya, and the principal said that I would be in your class.

"Yes, yes. Madam Tan mentioned that you would be. Pirika, go to your seat and Asuya, you can seat... right there, on thechair located inmiddle of Ren and Pirika."

Ren had a really surprised look on his face, but it was replaced by his I-don't-care look and a smirk a second later.

_Who would have thought the boy from earlier was the person Pirika was writing to? It makes sense about how I've never met him before and why Pirika said long time no see. He seems to like Pirika as well. Maybe I challenge him to who gets Pirika first. Hah! He will never win._

Asuya walked past Ren and they looked at each other, and they had a mini staring competition. Pirika then nudged Asuya in the ribs and they exchanged a small smile. The two of them then went to their seats.

Ren saw it all and he was more than a little angry. Soon however, he calmed down. _Maybe he isn't that bad an opponent after all._

* * *

Hi! Did you like this chapter? I really hope so... Please review! 

Did you notice the "Hyuuga Asuya" part? I couldn't think of any last name so I wrote Hyuuga (from Naruto). Who knows? He might turn out to be Nejior Hinata's cousin for all you know. Just kidding...

I didn't update for a long time as my computer hanged right after I wrote about two or so hours... Then the whole thing had to spoil... T.T I only managed to write this as I got pass the "Start Windows Normally" part.(There was something wrong with the speed I think).Most of the time I don't... This was supposed to be a new computer too! (Takes the computer and throws it against the wall in my anger). Ahh... Still, review please! Thank you all who read my story/stories! Even if you did not review, I'm still glad you took time to read!


	4. Jealously Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own Shaman King or the characters in this story. I only own the OC(s) in this story.

Summary – While searching for a watch in Pirika's room, Ren stumbles across a letter to a guy, "Asuya". RenxPiri. My first story!

(Ren lives in Yoh's house. They do not have their spirits, and they are in the same high school. Ren and Pirika are the same age)

I've decided that their thoughts will be in Italics. A really big thank you to Exploded Toilet Bowl and Particles of Sand for suggesting it.

Jealously – Chapter 4

"One of the most significant changes that humans make to the Earth's surface is through land reclamation." Ren groaned inwardly, as the teacher droned on and on. He knew all these stuff already as he had received private tuition during the holidays.

He paid no attention to the teacher and just stared blankly at the whiteboard. The words began to swirl and swirl around the board in circles.

He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. After he had blinked a couple of times, the board, it seemed, returned to normal, as were the words on it.

"Tao Ren! Tao Ren! Are you paying any attention at all in class?" Without his knowing, Mrs. Ong had walked right up to his desk and she began tapping the desk with her ruler.

Ren yawned loudly and obviously. "Of course I have Mrs. Ong. You were talking about land reclamation."

Mrs. Ong's glare seemed to bore right through him. "I know that you have been listening, Mr. Tao, about TEN MINUTES AGO." She emphasized the 'ten minutes' and gave him a final glare before walking to the front of the class. She only called someone Mr. or Miss when she was annoyed.

Ren's fan girls stuck their tongue out at her back. HoroHoro sniggered as Yoh and Tamao sent Ren a sympathetic look Pirika, Anna, Asuya and the rest of the class ignored him as usual. They were used to his antics in class.

"Now as I was saying, you will all be paired up into twos to work on this project. As there are an equal number of boys and girls, it will be a boy and a girl. Each boy will come to the front and put your hand into this box.

Mrs. Ong paused for a moment and raised a black box in the air. She turned it to face the whole class. After three seconds, she put the box back down and continued, "When I call out your name, you are to come up to the front and get a piece of paper."

As the teacher read out the names, Ren's mind wandered off again...

A girl with long blue hair walked up to him. Ren recognized this immediately as the playground in the park, although he had no idea why he was there and why it was at night.

His attention was now on the girl however, she looked familiar but he just could not think of where he had seen her before. The girl raised her right hand and brought it down hard on Ren's cheek.

Ren was caught by surprise. The girl looked at him coldly and said,"I will never believe you again, Ren. You have broken my heart far too many times. Don't come for me ever again, I have someone else in my life now." She backed away, turned, and ran into the awaiting arms of a boy with shoulder length brown hair.

_Yoh? No... Yoh does not have the purple eyes but this boy has... Who's that girl and how dare she slap me? I know her, I know I do. I remember her name starts with Pi. Pikachu? No. Piri…_

At this moment, the girl put her hands on the boy's shoulders and she tiptoed. Their lips were a centimeter apart... a millimeter... Ren knew he had to stop them, but he did not know why, and how.

"Stop!" He yelled, rushing towards them. In doing so, he managed to stop them, but he also managed to trip over a twig on the ground and he fell flat on his face.

Ren woke up trashing.

"Is there a reason why you asked me to stop when I called out your name Mr. Tao? May I also hear the reason why you fell asleep in class? You may get a hundred for tests, but you get zero for manners. I don't wish to see that happening ever again you hear? And what was that about a pikachu? I didn't know you liked pokemon."

Ren just nodded absently. His mind was still occupied by the dream. Mrs. Ong went away then, satisfied with him. It was not often you get Rento listen to orders.

_That was Pirika... _He scoffed. _There is no way Pirika will be together with Asuya._ His eyes hardened as Mrs. Ong called his name once again.

"Hey pokemon lover! Mrs. Ong told you to go up and get a slip of paper." Ren glared at HoroHoro before he stood to walk to the front.

Ren stuck his hand inside the box and his fan girls squealed excitedly. It would be a huge leap for them if any were chosen. Ren was not only smart, he was handsome and rich as well.

Ren felt the inside of the box and randomly took one out. _Let it be Pirika, let it be Pirika, let it be Pirika, _he chanted in his head. He carefully opened the folded piece of paper and felt his stomach lurch. The paper read Suzuka.

_No! Anyone but her!_ Ren thought frantically, thinking of a plan to wriggle out of this mess. Suzuka was the president of his fan club. He would never be able to work on the project at all with her.

"Who did you get, Ren-sama?" his fan girls asked 'innocently' with stars in their eyes and hands clasped together. Personally, Ren thought they looked more like wolfs waiting to gobble him up than the cute angels they pretended to be.

Ren walked slowly but calmly to the teacher's table. But on the inside, his heart was pumping really fast. He had a plan, but he did not know if it would work.

He quietly showed Mrs. Ong the paper with 'Suzuka' on it. "I can't work with her. She would bother me so much that I won't be able to work in peace. If I work with her, I would fail this project!"

Mrs. Ong was sympathetic, but she couldn't do anything about it. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about it." She recorded it down on a piece of paper and motioned for him to go back to his seat.

Ren fumed, but he couldn't disobey the teacher. _Pirika would not only think of me as a jerk, but also a disobedient boy._

He waited until Mrs. Ong had finished calling out the names. He would just wait until he announced the results and change with the person who was paired with Pirika.

"Yoh is paired with Anna. Asuya is paired with Pirika. HoroHoro is paired with Tamao. Ren is paired with Suzuka..." Ren did not hear the rest of it, partly because of the fact that he was furious and also partly because of the fact that his fan girls were screaming in outrage.

"How could Suzuka get Ren-sama!"

"I hereby declare that I hate Suzuka!"

"I suggest we vote for another president!"

"I got Ren-sama, I got Ren-sama!"

The last sentence was from Suzuka of course, who was doing a victory dance.

Ren did not care about the chaos in the classroom at all. _Grr.. Asuya doesn't seem the sort who will willingly give up Pirika without a fight. Very well then, I make sure that I'll get an A and the next time, Pirika would want to pair up with me instead of him._

Ren smirked as he thought about his plan. _It's perfect, which no one except a genius like me could have thought of._

"The next one who complains will get an F for this project!" Mrs. Ong scolded her pupils. The class immediately quieted down. Nobody wanted to fail for a project.

"That's much better. This project is about the need to create new lands. You must explain why and how people create new lands." Her speech was interrupted by the bell signaling that it was recess time. "Class, you may all go for recess now, but I need you to hand in the project by Thursday."

"Thank you Mrs. Ong." The class said loudly. As Ren started to put his books in his bag and go for recess, the gang crowded around him and started chatting about the project. They usually go for recess together. Ren spotted Pirika walking in their direction.

"Brother! I will not be able to go for recess with you all as I promised to go with Asuya."

"Sure! See you later!" HoroHoro answered cheerfully.

Pirika then ran towards the door where Asuya was waiting, but before she left, she waved goodbye to them.

Ren fumed silently as he walked out of the door with his friends. _I need to tell him to get away from Pirika. If they keep getting closer and closer, I won't stand a chance at all!_

Yoh noticed his friend's unusual silence. Normally at this time, he would be picking a fight with HoroHoro.

"Ren, is there anything wrong? You have been acting strange ever since the fight with HoroHoro yesterday."

_Was I that obvious? HoroHoro would never let me hear the end of it if he finds out I like his sister! I need to make up an excuse!_

"It's nothing. I just have a little headache, that's all."

Yoh was still worried, but Ren once again assured him that he was fine.

"Come on Yoh! Let's hurry to the canteen. Ren just has a little headache! I'm hungry! A life is at stake here!" HoroHoro's stomach rumbled loudly the moment he said it.

"You're the one who's hungry, not him. Yoh, get a drink for me." Anna commanded, as soon as they reached the canteen and found a place to sit.

"Yes Anna." Yoh said meekly as he went to get the drink Anna wanted.

HoroHoro's stomach rumbled again. He hurriedly took out his wallet and emptied it, only to find a few coins, not even enough for a little snack.

He looked pleadingly at each of them in turn, and at that moment, Pirika and Asuya walked by.

Asuya looked at HoroHoro and started to open his wallet, but Ren beat him to it. He handed HoroHoro a few dollar notes, which HoroHoro took thankfully. He rushed to join the queue.

Ren glared at Asuya, and he did the same. The war had officially started.

* * *

Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ren and Asuya are now fighting for Pirika! Who will win? Actually, I have not decided yet... But anyway, please wait for the next chapter! And review!

Oh, my mother wants me to attend tuition so I might not be updating as often. But check out my stories once in a while at least please! Thank you everyone who have reviewed and those who checked my stories out!


	5. Jealously Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own Shaman King or the characters in this story. I only own the OC(s) in this story.

Summary – While searching for a watch in Pirika's room, Ren stumbles across a letter to a guy, "Asuya". RenxPiri. My first story!

(Ren lives in Yoh's house. They do not have their spirits, and they are in the same high school. Ren and Pirika are the same age)

I've decided that their thoughts will be in Italics. A really big thank you to Exploded Toilet Bowl and Particles of Sand for suggesting it.

Someone asked me if Horohoro and Pirika were twins, since they were in the same class, and yes they are, but all the characters are sixteen. (You need to be sixteen to drive right? That's what my friend, sweetseptemberscars, told me anyway).

Oh, and the Usui sibling's birthday is going to be changed, and the day in this fic is now 11th October if you're wondering.

Jealously – Chapter 5

Tuesday, in the corridors walking to class

_Grr... that bastard, Asuya, must die!_ Ren thought furiously, gritting his teeth. Just earlier that morning, Ren saw Pirika at the bus stop alone, and she kept looking at her watch like she was waiting for someone.

Ren stopped his car and was about to call out to her and tell her to get on his car when he saw Asuya running up to her and giving her a quick peck on her cheek. He held out a single flower which Pirika took. They then walked to school, but Asuya just had to hold her hand as well.

_Grr... I haven't even touched her hands yet! Wait... I have... But I only brushed across it! Damn that Asuya! He got to hold her hand for the whole journey to school! Grr... _

Ren thought of many things to torture Asuya, many of which included tying him to the wall and using his hair to poke him until he pleaded for mercy. He continued brainstorming until a plan formed in his mind. Ren smirked, knowing that he has got the perfect plan to take Pirika away from him. _This is a foolproof plan, nothing will go wrong, right?_

Class

Ren took out a piece of paper, and wrote...

Dear Pirika,

I know that this will hurt you, but I need to tell you that I already have a girlfriend so give up on me! I think I shouldn't have been so nice to you that you got the wrong idea. I only kissed your cheek because you are my friend and friends sometimes hold hands as well right?

I think you're better off with Tao Ren. He's rich, handsome, gets good grades and has everything! You can live off his wealth and you can stay at home all day without working. So I beg you, forget me…

P.S My girlfriend is so much better than you. She is prettier and smarter. Her hair is much softer and she is kind and gentle. Even her name is nicer than yours. You can never compete with her, so once again, give up please.

From,

Asuya

_There! Finished! Pirika will be heartbroken and it will be up to me to heal her broken heart. If this plan works, I promise I will never ill-treat Pirika. _

_I'll buy her flowers much more expensive than the one Asuya gave her. That cheapskate, he probably plucked it from the side of the road._

_I'll bring her to restaurants which serve only the best and we will have a candlelight dinner on her birthday._

_I'll buy her presents Asuya can never afford and I promise I won't let her cry if she is with me. _

_If I happen to be broke, then I'll make sure she finds another boyfriend so she doesn't suffer. _

_I know I have never believed in you Great Spirit, but just fulfill my wish to be with Pirika and I will believe in you forever! And I will even burn you a house!_

He folded the paper, wrote "From Asuya" on the outside and put it in Pirika's bag. She was currently in the toilet and Asuya had also 'mysteriously' disappeared out the door when Pirika went out.

Ren waited until the two came back and when Pirika looked in her back to find some books, he sat back to enjoy the show. He saw Pirika taking the letter out of her bag and looking at Asuya curiously. _Just a few moments more and when she reads it, she will be so upset she wouldn't ever speak to him again!_

Unfortunately, Mrs. Ong walked in at that moment and Pirika hurriedly stuffed the letter into her bag.

_Grr... WHY MUST SHE WALK IN AT THIS TIME! Pirika was about to read the letter too! Calm down Ren, she didn't mean it... she didn't know... she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time... she... she... SHE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!_

Ren shot Mrs. Ong a glare when her back was turned. _Grr... Never mind, Pirika will read it during recess._

Canteen, 10.10 am, with Pirika

"Hey Asuya! Why did you give me a letter saying that you already have a girlfriend and to give up on you? You even recommended Ren to be my boyfriend! And who's your new girlfriend?" Pirika asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Huh? What letter? Who said I had a girlfriend?" Asuya replied, not knowing what she was talking about.

"The letter you put in my bag! Did you forget?" Pirika tilted her head sideways and looked up at him with adoring eyes.

A few meters behind them, a certain purple haired Tao was flexing his hand, like he was itching to put it around someone's neck. Ren had told the others not to wait for him as he supposedly had a stomachache and needed to go to the restroom.

"I think so... could I see it please?"

Pirika felt in her pocket and handed him the letter Ren hid in her bag. Of course she didn't know it was Ren who wrote it, she thought it was Asuya.

Asuya read it and he flipped the paper over as he wanted to see the "From Asuya" part. At the bottom corner of the page, he spotted the Tao emblem and his face immediately darkened. Pirika looked at him, concerned about why Asuya looked so angry.

"Is there anything wrong? You seem unusually angry."

Asuya snapped out of his daze. "No, it's nothing." Asuya looked around and saw Ren peeking from behind a corner. Ren immediately turned his head when he saw Asuya looking at him.

Asuya burst out laughing. "You actually believed it! You're so gullible Pirika! It was a joke and you actually believed it!"

Ren couldn't believe that Asuya was helping him. _Why is he covering up for me? If he told Pirika that I'm trying to set him up, she would never speak to me again! Maybe his character isn't that bad after all..._

"You do know that if I were to have a girlfriend, I would of course choose you?" Asuya joked. _Grr... How dare that Asuya say things like that to Pirika! I take back my words about him being good! He is evil!_

Pirika blushed and gave Asuya a friendly shove. "Hmph. How could you trick me? Sniff..." she rubbed the sides of her eyes, pretended to sob and turned away from him. Asuya knew she was just pulling his leg but Ren really fell for it.

_Oh no... Did he make Pirika cry! Damn him! I better go comfort her. _Ren rushed up to them and pushed Asuya away from her. Pirika looked up in surprise.

"I know I should thank you for just now, but how could you make Pirika cry?" Ren stood in front of Pirika, as if shielding her from Asuya. Pupils were starting to crowd around them but Ren couldn't care less.

Asuya looked at Ren with a have-you-gone-mad expression on his face. "What do you think you're doing, pushing me onto the ground like that?"

Pirika tapped him on the shoulder and Ren looked at her. "Ren, I think you're mistaken. I was just kidding... Hey! If you actually fell for it, then doesn't that mean my acting's good?" Pirika beamed at him.

"Sort of..." _She was just pretending! I can't believe I fell for that... but I just can't get angry with her when she smiles... _

"Thanks for being concerned about me!"

"I just... just didn't want that idiot brother of yours to tell me how 'uncaring' I am, not to help friends in need." That was apparently the wrong thing to say to Pirika.

"Ouch!" Ren stumbled and then regained his balance. "What did you do that for? It hurts you know." Pirika had kicked him in the spot behind the knees and Ren almost fell. Almost.

"Nobody told you to say bad things about my brother."

Ren had to defend himself. "Hey! I was paying him a compliment! An idiot is in a rank far higher than his!"

Pirika glared at him but stopped when she saw his injured expression. "Fine, fine... I'm sorry. Forgive me just this once alright?"

Ren immediately said," I'll forgive you, if you will meet me at the school entrance at one in the afternoon." This drew a gasp from the onlookers.

"Because... there is this question I don't know how to do for Math and since you're the Math genius in our class, I decided to ask you." Ren said it all in one breath.

"I knew it! Ren-sama wouldn't ask Pirika out for a date! Because if he were to ask someone, it would be me!"

"Ren-sama is so focused on schoolwork! You're my idol! And he would definitely choose me."

"No! He would choose me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"So... Pirika, can you come?" Ren asked amidst the chaos.

Pirika nodded. "I'll bring my worksheets!"

"You don't need to. I'll bring the sum and you teach me how to do it, and maybe, if I'm feeling generous, I'll treat you to a drink."

"O.K! See you! Make sure you'll be there!" Pirika noticed Asuya was missing. "I better go now! Bye!" She ran away in search of Asuya.

Ren made his way to the table the gang was sitting at, leaving behind his fan girls who were trying to catch up with him. Ren disappeared into the crowd but before he reached the table, Asuya brushed past him and slipped a piece of paper into his hands. Puzzled, Ren stopped and read the letter.

Hi,

I really hope you will not play any dirty tricks again.

From,

Asuya

_Hey! I wasn't playing any dirty tricks, was I? Well... Maybe... Alright then, I promise him I won't play any more tricks. I will win Pirika's heart fair and square!_

Ren finally squeezed through the crowd of people and sat down on an empty seat.

"Ren?"

Ren looked at Horohoro and asked, "What?"

"Could you lend me some money?" He fingered his purse. "I'm broke."

"No."

"Come on... oh never mind, I can always ask Asuya. He will be most wiling to help." Horohoro emphasized 'Asuya'. He knew Ren did not want to lose to him in any way.

Ren gave him a death glare and handed him a few dollars.

_Someday, I'll get my revenge... but before that, I'll make sure he pays me back my money. _Ren thought_. It has already amounted to two hundred and thirty three dollars. Grr... _

Watching Horohoro eat his breakfast, Ren silently cursed him to choke on his food.

"Cough! Cough!" Horohoro banged on his chest and coughed out some food.

"Did you choke Horohoro?" asked Yoh, patting him on the back. Horohoro could only nod.

Ren smirked, _ha! I think I got my revenge already. I'll stop torturing him, for now.

* * *

_

Hi! I hope you liked this chapter... anyway, once again, thank you every one who have read or reviewed! And for those who are in Primary Six, all the best for your results on Thursday! Oh, and for the ones taking your O levels, congratulations for completing it!


	6. Jealously Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own Shaman King or the characters in this story. I only own the OC(s) in this story.

Summary – While searching for a watch in Pirika's room, Ren stumbles across a letter to a guy, ''Asuya''. RenxPiri. My first story!

(Ren lives in Yoh's house. They do not have their spirits, and they are in the same high school. Ren and Pirika are the same age)

I've decided that their thoughts will be in Italics. A really big thank you to Exploded Toilet Bowl and Particles of Sand for suggesting it.

Someone asked me if Horohoro and Pirika were twins, since they were in the same class, and yes they are, but all the characters are sixteen. (You need to be sixteen to drive right? That's what my friend, sweetseptemberscars, told me anyway).

Exploded Toilet Bowl asked if I had spelt the title wrongly, instead of 'Jealousy', I spelt 'Jealously'. Well, actually I added an 'L' by accident and by the time my friend told me, it was too late to change... T.T and yes, I am a Singaporean. Read and review please!

Jealously

Still Tuesday, in the class

Ren was in class, listening to the teacher drone on and on about vocabulary and grammar. The lesson was about as interesting as watching two snails having a race under the hot afternoon sun. It was already taking him all his concentration to avoid banging his head on the table. _I am a Tao! I must not show any weakness._

He rested his head in the palm of his hand and watched the clock tick. It was twelve fifty four, just six minutes to one o'clock. _Five minutes fifty nine seconds, five minutes fifty eight seconds, five minutes fifty seven seconds... _Ren yawned (after making sure nobody saw him of course), and then... smirked. There was a way, after all, to liven up the gloomy atmosphere.

He tore out a piece of paper from his notebook, and wrote 'Mrs. Ong needs to go on a diet'. He then drew a picture of a pigwith a hula-hoopunder the words, and folded the paper into a paper airplane. After making sure Mrs. Ong's back was turned, Ren took aim, and threw the paper airplane at her.

''Ouch!'' Mrs. Ong turned around immediately and glared at the class. The airplane had hit her on the back of her head. The class' sniggers stopped as Mrs. Ong gave them each a death glare and it seemed she knew who the culprit was for she glared at Ren for the longest time, as if searching his face for clues.

She picked up the paper airplane, noticed some words on it and opened it up. She was livid with anger when she saw the words 'Mrs. Ong needs to go on a diet' and the pig with a hula-hoop. Horohoro gave him a thumbs up from behind Mrs. Ong's back.

''Tao Ren! I want you out of the class NOW and stand outside the door till the bell rings!'' Mrs. Ong came right up to his seat, put her hands on her hips and yelled at him. Ren looked at the clock and smirked.

''What's makes you think I threw the airplane at you, Mrs. Ong?'' He put on an innocent face.

''Did you see me do throw it at her?'' He asked his fan girls and they all answered no. Ren turned back to the teacher. ''See? I told you I did not do that.'' Just as she was about to reply, the bell rang for dismissal. He threw all his things into his bag and ran out of the class. He heard her scream at him to come back but he just ignored it. _Let her tell my father for all I care. It's not like he would bother anyway._

Ren raced to the school gates to wait for Pirika. Suzuka arrived before her however. ''Ren-sama! Ren-sama'' Suzuka ran up to him. Ren tried to pretend she's not there, but she was waving her hand in front of him and practically screaming in his ear, so it was a little difficult.

''Ren-sama, about the project Mrs. Ong assigned...How about I go to Ren-sama's house to do it?''

_Damn. Forgot about the project. When was it due again? Oh right... Thursday. No! She's definitely not going to my house. Even if she did, we'll never get the work done. _

''Sukuka, could you do that project yourself? I'm busy you see.''

_She's not looking convinced. Ha! I know. ''_You see... My father wanted me to do this really important job, so I can't do the project Mrs. Ong wanted us to do.'' Ren saw that she still wasn't so convinced so he put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eye with a (fake) smile. ''Don't worry, I trust that you will do it right!''

Suzuka seemed to reconsider and after a few seconds, she looked at him with a bright smile. ''If Ren-sama wants me to do it, I won't let Ren-sama down! Bye!'' Suzuka skipped into her father's car which was waiting just outside the gates and waved till the car was out of sight. Not that Ren was looking at her. He was currently scanning the school for any sign of Pirika.

_Damn. Where is she? Did something happen to her? _He glanced at his watch. It was seven minutes past one. _Where are you Pirika? It's already seven minutes!_ Ren waited for another three minutes or so when Pirika finally appeared, pulling Horohoro to the school gate.

_What's Pirika doing, pulling her brother along with us? Hmm... Uh oh... What if she knows and she doesn't want to be alone with me so she got her brother to come along? Am I that horrible? _

''Hi Ren!'' Pirika had spotted him and she waved her hand at him.

''Hi Pirika. Why did you bring Horohoro here as well? And why are you so late?'' Ren asked her.

''Oh! Asuya stopped me in class and wanted to walk home with me but I told him I needed to teach you something so he left so I was a little late. Brother told me to pull him here when he heardthat you wanted me to teach'' Pirika haven't even finished her sentence about the brother part when her brother quickly covered her mouth.

''Hi pointy head... well, Pirika wanted me to accompany her so well, I came! Right Pirika? Ouch!'' Horohoro yelled as Pirika bit his hand. He hopped around on one foot and held out his throbbing hand to Pirika.

''No! Of course not! You told me to pull you here!'' Her tone softened when she saw her brother's red hand which had swelled to the size of a pumpkin. "Just don't put your hand over my mouth again."

_So... It's just Horohoro being overprotective. Serves him right for trying to keep Pirika from telling me the truth_. ''Pirika, shall we go now?''

''Go? Where?'' Pirika asked him.

''Yeah. Where. Don't you take my sister out without telling me. If you're going somewhere with her, I'm going too.'' Horohoro puffed out his chest and stood in front of Pirika with his hands out. _If Pirika isn't here now, I would have long strangled his neck. _

''Fine. You can come along too.'' Ren walked to his car while they followed. He opened the door of the seat where Pirika had sat on Monday. He motioned for her to go in and sit, but Horohoro rushed in before Pirika could, sat down, crossed his arms, and refused to budge.

Ren glared at him and finally, opened the car door of the seat behind Horohoro. Pirika climbed into the car and sat behind Ren. Her brother hurriedly told her to sit behind him which Pirika did. Ren slammed the door after he got in and started driving.

_I swear I'm going to kill him some day. Having him with us is bad enough, but now he has to get Pirika as far away from me as possible? I better make sure he doesn't interfere._

''Hey, why don't you just ask my sister to teach you now and you drive us all home? She can teach you at home too right?''

''I don't feel like going home right now. If you want, you can go home without us. I'll drive you back home if you want.'' Ren said calmly, hoping that he would just take up the offer and leave them alone.

''No thanks. I don't trust you with my sister. So... Where are we going?'' Horohoro asked.

''Since I'm feeling pretty happy right now, I'll treat Pirika to a drink and a movie.'' Ren answered, keeping his eyes on the road. _I'm not that stupid to treat Horohoro to food. He will eat and eat and that will surely amount to say... a hundred or two. He was the one who wanted to tag along anyway. _Ren thought, recalling the last time he had agreed to treat him.

Pirika and her brother looked up in surprise. ''Hey! Only Pirika? What about me? I'm hungry too!'' Horohoro exclaimed, rubbing his tummy and tears flowed down his cheeks. ''Pirika my dearest sister... You wouldn't leave your brother to starve would you?''

''I'm your ONLY sister. Ahh... Well... Ren? Please? Just treat him this once?'' Horohoro nodded vigorously in agreement.

Ren looked at them and immediately shrunk back a little from the puppy faces the two was giving him. His eye twitched. _No way. How could the Usui power be so powerful? I... Must... Resist! No! I can't do it! It's overwhelming! It's overpowering me! No! I... Must... Not... Give... Up! _After ten seconds of inner struggle...

''Fine,'' Ren said curtly and turned back to his driving. _I can't believe I lost to them... Who knew the two could be so convincing when they wanted to..._

Horohoro almost leapt in joy, but didn't, for fear of damaging the car and Ren would decide not to treat him after all.

''But,'' Ren said, while Horohoro replied ''But what?''

''Your limit is twenty dollars.''

There was a moment of silence and... ''Noooo! Please Ren! I'm begging you for the first time ever! Just twenty dollars for food! Pirika... help me persuade him please?'' Pirika shook her head. ''Twenty dollars for food is a lot already.'' Horohoro sighed in resignation.

''Oh, and I forgot to mention. The twenty dollars includes the movie tickets. So... Let me see... you have only eleven fifty left for food. Be thankful I'm even treating you at all. Take it or leave it.''

''Fine, fine. Eleven fifty it is.'' Ren was surprised. _Hmm... He agreed so quickly without a fight? Something is going on in his mind. It better not be some evil plan of his again._

Ren thought for a few more seconds and discarded that idea. _Nah, what could he think of anyway? I better concentrate on my driving now.

* * *

_

Hi! It's me again! I really really hope you enjoyed this chapter... I'm sorry for updating so slowly, well, I just didn't have the mood to write any stories. But when i reread the reviews you have all given me, I would feel really inspired! Well, I'm not sure whether to write a NejiTen (from Naruto) story so I just want your comments! So... should I write? Just tell me whether you like the idea. Oh, and just wondering, does "Grrr..." really make Ren sound like a dog? If it does... Oops... Sorry Ren... I know you're not a dog...To Pearl, Happy Birthday! (Although it's two days away...) Review please!

To any Mrs. Ongs here, including my former teacher(if she's here), I'm so sorry! I'm not implyingthat you need to go on a diet, it's just that that's the way this story goes and it's just Ren playing a fool! So... I really hope you won't get angry... You can change the name to any thing you want in your mind! You can just pretend it's Mrs. Lim if you want! So don't get angry please... (Sor ry to any Mrs. Lims here too...)


End file.
